


Surreptitious Love Affairs

by GreyJedi414



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, get ready boys girls and everyone in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyJedi414/pseuds/GreyJedi414
Summary: A reader insert where you are one of the Hutt Cartel's top dancers. When Hux and Kylo Ren are sent by Snoke to create treaties with the Cartel, the Cartel's gift for the First Order's peace is a night with their most prized dancer.Kylo can't shake his infatuation and with emotions never felt before coming to the surface, this may be a dangerous affair for the both of you.18+
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Surreptitious Love Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Okay so this is my first ever fan fiction since middle school back in '09. I am VERY rusty so please be gentle with me (: Otherwise, I'm so excited to share this story even though I don't have the best grasp on every characters narrative yet (especially Snoke) lol. I should also warn you guys that this fic will be smutty and I will graze some very heavy topics so I'll put asterisks at the beginning of paragraphs I believe can be triggering whether it be sexual abuse or emotional strife, etc etc. My DM's are open if anyone needs to express their feelings regarding triggering topics and I'll try to link some helpful numbers at the end of triggering chapters. Also note that reader will be 18+ and everything between reader and Kylo is consensual because we only respect KINGS. POV is also different throughout certain chapters. But anyways, I hope you all thoroughly enjoy my trainwreck and I'll do my best to keep things interesting and dynamic. P.S. what inspired me to write this chapter in particular is Jhene Aiko's Pu$$y Fairy (give it a listen)

As with most stories- there is the beginning, the conflict, and whether there is tragedy or redemption is only up to our dear characters.

An eerie silence fell upon the General and the Commander. As they awaited their summons from Snoke, the tension between the two was palpable. Sworn enemies that are forced to play nice when one or the other would want nothing more than to cut the other down to size. The static in the air fizzled to life in the big, blue mass that took form of Supreme Leader Snoke. The General and the Commander straightened their backs waiting for Snoke's words to become orders. And with a heavy sigh, Snoke began lazily, "What are the reports?"

General Hux took to action to immerse the Supreme Leader with updates on weaponry in and outputs, sanitation codes, stormtrooper conduct, and all orders of Starkiller Base business. Snoke stared down at Hux with a glaze over his eyes then shifted his head to look at the Commander and snicker. Snoke was always amused by Hux's dedication but his vigor continually grew tiresome. 

Kylo, back still straight and looking forward, had nothing to say. Snoke only stared at him until he began his speech, "I have been in contact with the Hutts... they are of a kind who are hard to breakdown or persuade easily. So the only solution is to try to make peace, they have valuable exports as well as information and hitmen that we need access of. And who better to try to negotiate then the commander and the general, I thought. You both will be accompanying each other to Tatooine to make niceties and treaties with the Hutts and I will not allow failure." Snoke looked between the two men, lingering over Kylo before continuing, "You both will leave in two days time so make preparations and do not disappoint me".

With that, the two men were dismissed. Snoke did not have to threaten Kylo- he knew what he expected after years of training and guidance. But that damn light, that shard of his father. The little shard of his mother. Too bright to snuff entirely. Snoke still saw it in small moments but Kylo knew the consequences of what happens when he should disobey. So without any further words between them, Snoke's hologram also disappeared into the nothingness of space. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hux was the first to come on board the ship. Everything in its proper place in tidy suitcases and he promptly sat in a seat staring at nothing in particular. Shortly after, Kylo boards the ship with hardly anything but one travel bag and tosses it into a corner to sit in the only other empty chair available. Such a business meeting, would only require a small freighter anyhow. 

A scoff escaped from Hux's lips. "You really do know how to travel light, they teach you that at that little Jedi temple? No attachments and such?" Kylo did not even bother to remove his helmet but merely shook his head slowly at Hux, an intimidating gesture signaling for him to shut the fuck up. Hux only shrugged his shoulders before addressing the ship's pilot to start the journey.

Traveling to Tatooine was something Kylo was dreading. It was the birthplace of everything, the death of Anakin into the formidable Darth Vader. As sacred as this was in his mind, he could not deny that this was also the home of his former teacher, Luke. Just thinking of the name made his jaw clench and his extremities stiffen. I should be able to feel him better here, Kylo thought. I'll be stronger here, he assured to himself. 

Once they landed, the pair made haste to enter the Hutt's castle or fortress rather. It was armed to the teeth with guards and weapons that the First Order would soon have possession of. The heavy doors opened to a plethora of different species inside and music clambering off the walls. In the center of it all was none other than Rotta, the lone son and heir of Jabba the Hutt. His size was nearly double that of his late father with eyes that glowed a deep orange. The smell was unlike anything to enter Hux's nose and it amused Kylo to no end to see him become uncomfortable.

"Our guests!", boomed Rotta. "I shall be quite pleased once we have this done and over with so that we can all go about our regular business." With the slightest glances to each other, Hux and Kylo began a somewhat rehearsed pitch to Rotta. Promises of protection from the First Order to continue with their businesses in trafficking- whether it be people, weapons, drugs, or hitmen there would be little to no interference. There were negotiations of expanding their cartel to outer reaches and promises of exporting goods from whatever planets the First Order would colonize. All seemed to go in the way they hoped, seconds had passed before Rotta began to laugh. With laughs now erupting from almost every creature in the palace, Hux became nervous. 

"That all seems well and fine, but is it enough? Protection is something I can gain from anyone with a little bit of money. If my business were to expand I'm sure I would not need the help of the First Order..who is to say that I cannot accomplish any of these things myself? I can gain anything from anywhere without the First Order's interference. We have been for years...", Rotta snickered and pointed to a separate room. "Follow me", he said with a flick of his head in the direction he pointed to. Kylo and Hux followed Rotta into a room of artifacts, jewels, and guards in every corner.

Rotta slid to a chest placed haphazardly against one of the walls of the room. Lifting the top open to reveal a force disperser. With a raised eyebrow he motioned to Kylo, "I'm sure you are familiar with this, no? He may not have been your master but he was the master of one Darth Vader. Where do you think I came to possess such a piece? I'm sure you would never be able to guess but what all of us here know is that it's in my possession now." He laughed and picked up something else from the same chest and displayed the bracers of Najus. "Aaaaahh, this one is also a beautiful piece. Very valuable and hard to find but it is here...with me".

Kylo knew the only way to continue with negotiations and not further disappoint Snoke was to flatter. It was one of the only things that Hutts ever accepted and if it meant he had to kiss ass then Kylo could put his pride away just this ONCE. With a click of his helmet, he exposed his face successfully feigning adoration of the objects and reaching a hand out to try to hold either of them. Rotta beamed and with just that expression alone, Kylo knew he could turn this around.

"I've only heard legends of the powers bestowed from the bracers of Najus." Kylo turned the metal over in his hands and with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face- Kylo began again," you have a fine collection here. The First Order can supply more with your assistance. Our armies will act on your behalf to give you any other artifacts you require. It would only serve to prove you as more powerful than any Hutt imaginable with the aid of the First Order by your side doing your bidding for you." He returned the bracers of Najus back to Rotta. It was silent. 

Rotta hummed and nodded. Hux interjected, "Snoke has informed us that you will be the only exception to these terms. There will not be another opportunity as great as this. Our other allegiances with neighboring planets only go so far...I'm sure you understand why." Rotta smiled then. 

Treaties and allegiances were eventually signed after the nauseating task of establishing all tenets of the deal.

"Tonight we celebrate our new found friendship with the First Order!", Rotta boomed as the other inhabitants began to cheer and drink and play music once again. "Tonight I will grant you both one night with our most valuable jewels in the palace!" Rotta cheered. Hux and Kylo once again confused began to look at each other. Jewels? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the night raged on, Rotta instructed a small Sullustan girl to guide Kylo and Hux to a deeper, darker part of the palace. The Sullustan gestured for Hux to enter a room filled with vibrant shades of pink where inside sat a beautiful Twi'lek girl. The pale green of her skin was glowing off the shades of light pink satin hanging every which way from the walls of the room. Hux hesitated and looked back to the Sullustan girl. With a shoo of her hand, she moved forward to push him into the room. Kylo began to laugh inwardly at poor trembling Hux. The same Hux who had never spent the night with any woman in his life. Once the wooden door had shut behind him, the Sullustan girl motioned for Kylo to follow her into the room at the end of the hallway. It seemed to become darker the deeper they went, then with a sudden creak of the door the Sullustan girl told Kylo to wait inside.

The door shut behind him and he was alone. He turned his head to see a room full of red. A bed taking up almost the whole size of the room the color of blood. Carnage. As if the room itself were living. Red satin sheets hanging from the walls not unlike the pink room he saw beforehand. Red velvet chairs adorned with small rubies and a vanity on the far end of the room. A copper roundtable lay before him, hookah pipe still burning on top of it. So someone was inside but now is not? 

Kylo examined the hookah a little more closely before he felt the presence of someone else in the room with him. He straightened then, slowly turning to acknowledge the life form now accompanying him.

His breath stilled, there stood a woman behind the silky red sheets hanging from the ceiling. Something about her was unlike anything he could imagine. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a sultry smile that made every fiber in Kylo's being melt when their eyes met. Her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back with curves that made his fists clench with desire. Or maybe he was trying to restrain his desire? She was wearing a see through cami top and a just as see through tied skirt that sparkled just slightly like her eyes. The only thing left to the imagination was what was what hid beneath a black thong. She was a star, an unattainable power of seduction. The red bounced off her skin and all Kylo could think of was carnage, flesh, and lust. 

"The infamous Kylo Ren. I'm happy to finally put a face to the name. You are not nearly what I imagined." She exhaled with a tiny laugh. Kylo was ready to stomp over and pull her into his grasp but his feet were glued to the floor. He stayed silent. "Ahhh, not the small talk type, huh?" She shrugged a single shoulder, "No matter, why don't you have a seat there?" She pointed her finger towards a velvety chair. Kylo obeyed, all he wanted was to obey her wishes so that he could later have even just a taste of what having her was like. 

She straddled on top of his lap and the waft of her smell was like the breath of an angel. The feeling of her warmth in his lap was something that he couldn't compare anything to. He lifted a gloved hand to her arm. He wanted to touch her bare skin. Feel more of the warmth, feel her softness, feel inside...Kylo blinked. She smiled at him. Then, the pressure on his lap was gone and she went behind a different curtain to start the playing of a different band's music. It was light and airy. But when she started to dance, the music didn't feel the same. It was the same music, but now it had some feeling of mischief. No sooner, she started to climb up one of the satin drapes, twirling and spinning and Kylo following each movement. He finally found the words to speak.

"Who are you?" it came out more aggressive than he intended. She started to slide slowly, ever so slowly, down the drape of curtains. She replied, "I'm whatever you want me to be." Kylo's blood ran cold and all the images he tried to repress where coming to life again. 

In an effort to remain stoic, Kylo knitted his brows together. He looked strong. She could see that as much and couldn't help but to giggle at the way he strained to hold everything together. But before long, with each passing minute of the song, Kylo wanted to grab her. Kylo wanted to possess her. She placed one foot in front of the other, teasing Kylo with what she knew was only a dance. Before she could blink, he stood from his chair and lunged himself forward at her and in the most seductive way possible- she twirled out of his grip and pushed him pack into his chair. He was seething now, breaths barely able to come out unless they were in heavy puffs through his nose. She tsked at him, "No no no baby...', she trailed a hand up his thigh, ' that's not how this works. Of course I'm for your pleasure Commander but you appreciate me with your eyes only." She continued to dance around his chair.

"I don't want to just stare at you this whole time" he snapped. She put a finger to his lips, "Shhhhhh shshsh, oh but you muuust. I love your enthusiasm though. It does something to me." She giggled again. She had to admit there was something about him that called to her. Something that made her gravitate to him. Must be because of his pretty face, she wondered. Reaching around her to set her hookah pipe in front of him, "Take a puff, relaaax, enjoy the show and if you're good I'll give you a treat." A single wink before she began to climb the drapes again. Kylo found himself hot to the touch. Wasn't the whole point of him being here for HIS pleasure?

"I'm starting to believe this is more of a ploy to tease me, is it not?" Kylo asked roughly. Without stopping this time, she replied. "No, not in the slightest, in fact, if I had my way you'd probably be begging me to stop." That made Kylo start to rise from his chair before he sat back down again.

"Well, if that's the case. How about you come back down and I prove you wrong?" Kylo smirked. She hummed, "Mmmmmm, very very tempting. Must be something about that darkness in you. So alluring, something seductive. How about we make a bet then?" She smirked down at him.

"What could we possibly wager?" Kylo chuckled, just slightly. He didn't want to seem soft in front of her although he was doing a piss poor job of that already. "Plenty of things!', she started, "for example, if you can restrain yourself and not fantasize about me, then you can have me in any way you like for the night."

"And how would you know whether I'm fantasizing about you or not?" 

"I can feel the heat radiating off you when I'm close and I can easily see the hardness lurking beneath that zipper when I grazed my hand on your thigh." She smirked again. That smirk that Kylo wanted to wipe off her face. Kylo wanted to dominate her and have her beg for him. He should not be the one begging. Once she saw his eyebrows furrow and his smile dissipate little by little, she slid down. She knew he was accepting the challenge. So she began stalking over to him once again, this time crawling on her hands and knees. Pushing his legs apart forcefully and peeking at his bulge. She rose very slowly from the ground to straddle him again. Sitting gracefully into his lap while letting her full breasts rub against him and let out a small breath against his face. She propped her mouth open while staring at his lips. She was curious about those lips, just as full and pouty as her own but have rarely been seen smiling she figured. 

Kylo's hands slid up to her hips where he gripped her harder. She feigned a tiny yelp and at this Kylo loosened just a little bit. She ran her hands through his hair while starting to stand and turning to put her ass in full view. As she slid into his lap again, Kylo began caressing random strands of hair and the smell that wafted from her when he picked up a strand. She slowed a bit to turn and look into his eyes again. Now, she was not a force-sensitive but anyone can see that the man that sat before her was tortured. Lost. Begging for a belonging that she herself had wondered about. She was becoming hypnotized by his eyes and trying to find his secrets in them and, in that same instant that she noticed she was staring, she resumed her dance and trailed her hands up to her breasts. She let a moan hum out of her and stared into his eyes. As her nipples hardened, so did Kylo. It was endearing how hard he tried to play by the rules. She stood to stand behind him now.

"I think I just won our bet." She whispered into his ear. Kylo growled at this and swerved out of his chair tossing it to the other side of the room and grasping her in his hands. She gasped, fear creeped into her soul for just a second before she smiled. "We can try again, best two out of three?" Kylo was fuming now and before he knew it- pressed his lips against hers. She struggled in his grip and when she was released she slapped him. All was still.

"I don't like playing games with people who don't follow the rules."

His face wouldn't show it but Kylo was dumbfounded. He never had a woman strike him across the face like this. With a blank expression on his face he couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed that his impulse had taken over in that split second. He regretted it now. 

She furrowed her brows now for the first time. It an expression that Kylo wanted to see again and then his imagination went wild with images of putting her over his knee and slapping her behind. He blinked and the scene was gone. She started, "I like you ya know, big brooding types...', she looked him up and down,' but I will not tolerate a sore loser in my rooms." She pouted her lips and continued, "Now sit down, we're going to try again until you get it right." She smiled now, patting his face lightly where she slapped him.

He was utterly lost. Everything about her was confusing to him; but if he could get another taste of her lips and drink in that sweetness, he was gonna try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Hotline US: 1-800-273-8255  
> Domestic Violence Hotline US: 1-880-799-7233 or text LOVEIS to 1-866-331-9474  
> Substance Abuse Hotline US: 1-800-662-4357  
> And thank you for reading! I love each and every one of you!


End file.
